


Alright

by SuperTempNoble



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperTempNoble/pseuds/SuperTempNoble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How about you, are you alright?" She leaned back against the wood, her voice somewhat hollow. <br/>"Oh, I'm always all right." He replied, as if they hadn't just been through one of the worst things of their lives. <br/>"Is 'All right' special time-lord code for… not really all right at all?" They glanced at each other. <br/>"Why?" <br/>"Because I'm alright too. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alright

"How about you, are you alright?" She leaned back against the wood, her voice somewhat hollow.

"Oh, I'm always all right." He replied, as if they hadn't just been through one of the worst things of their lives.

"Is 'All right' special time-lord code for not really all right at all?" They glanced at each other.

"Why?"

"Because I'm alright too. " She replied sadly looking at her broken Doctor. They stood like that, staring at each other until the sound of the teleport system brought them out of it.

He took a deep breath, simply saying, 'Come on.' and taking her hand before leading her back to the TARDIS.

Hours later her head was still reeling. Everything had been so real to her, her family, her husband, Dr. Moon. It hurt to know she would never see Lee again. But she had to move on, to get past it. Donna was no stranger to rejection. Hell, her fiancee had been eaten by spiders for heaven's sake. On their wedding day!

She sat in the living room staring at the wall. Didn't even look up when a body plopped next to her. She leaned against him, knowing he would always be there for her. "How are you?" He whispered into her hair.

She looked up at him. "Still alright." She never noticed the way his eyes tracked her lip movements or the way his fingers played with the ends of her hair absentmindedly. The way his lips curled into the tiniest smile whenever she looked at him. "But I think I could be better than alright."

She leaned up, the kiss feathery light as her eyes slipped closed. She twisted around next to him to press more kisses across his jaw, her hands moving to undo the buttons on his suit.

"Donna." She faintly heard him call to her, her mind a hazy mess. All her life Donna had felt the need to be good at one thing. Pleasing a man. If she kept them happy, they would stay with her and she wouldn't be alone again.

She sat back slowly, knowing what was coming. Her hands rested in her lap as tears gathered in her eyes.

"Donna look at me." His hand came up to tilt her chin up. "My sweet, beautiful Donna. This won't help you be truly alright again. I know. If you still want this, and I really hope you do because I want this too, I'm not going to take advantage of you when you're like this."

She laughed softly. "It's alright Spaceman. You don't gotta pretend to fancy me. I'll be just fine. In fact, I'll be alright."

And with that she got up and walked out of the room, never knowing he wasn't pretending.


End file.
